


woman of destiny

by valikath



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hyuuga Neji Lives, nejilee is hinted at, no plot just girlfriends being cute, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikath/pseuds/valikath
Summary: Temari thinks back to the way that Gai talked about Kakashi, the passion in his eyes and the clear adoration he had for his husband. The phrase “Man of Destiny” was still stuck in her head, she wondered if Tenten ever talked about her like that. Tenten, her Woman of Destiny…
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	woman of destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at 3 AM the other night and I thought it was funny so I preceded to work on it for like five days straight... Enjoy!

Gai was going on another one of his ramblings,passionately telling Tenten, Temari, and Lee about a mission from his youth. Tenten was only half listening to her sensei, she had heard this one before as Gai had a tendency to repeatedly tell the stories that he really liked. Lee, as always, was listening passionately with tears forming at the edge of his eyes as Gai reached the part about Kakashi, his beloved rival, coming to his rescue. Temari appeared to actually be paying attention to Gai, listening closely to the passionate storytelling of her girlfriend’s Sensei. Temari had been trying to get to know Tenten’s teammates more lately. Seeing as she practically lived in the leaf village now, Temari figured she should get to know the people closest to her girlfriend, the people who knew her as well as Temari did, maybe even more.

“Ah! Speaking of my beloved rival, Kakashi!! How is my Man of Destiny doing today?” Gai yelled excitedly as Kakashi joined them, standing beside Gai with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched. Temari raised her eyebrows at the “man of destiny” comment and glanced over at Tenten, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m good, Gai,” Kakashi smiled down at his husband before turning to face the three of them sitting on the bench, “sorry to interrupt Gai’s fascinating story, but I’m gonna have to steal him from you for a bit. He has a meeting with the Hokage to get to.” 

Tenten raised her eyebrow at her Sensei’s husband, finally focusing on the conversation “Kakashi-sensei… you’re the Hokage…”

“Yes, which is why I can’t let him be late to this very important meeting.” 

“Gai-sensei never said anything about a meeting to us though, you know how seriously he takes bonding with his students.” Tenten pointed out to the older man.

“Rival, why would you say we have to go to a meeting when all we will be doing is packing for our upcoming vacation?” Gai asked his husband, tilting his head to look up at him. 

“I just wanted to see if they would believe it,” Kakashi sighed. “Anyways, we need to go shopping and find some clothes to wear on our vacation.” 

“We have perfectly good clothes at home!” 

“According to Sakura, we just wear the same outfit everyday, and we have to find something new to wear on our vacation. Her and Naruto even offered to help us find clothes to wear.” 

Tenten snorted, “That’s a good idea honestly, haven’t you two been wearing the same outfits for like 30 years now?” 

Temari’s eyes widened as she turned to face her girlfriend “thirty years?!” Tenten laughed at Temari's reaction and nodded, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she tried to discreetly talk to Temari.

“Pretty much, I’ve never seen them wear anything that wasn’t their uniform” she snickered at Temari’s look of horror. 

Lee turned to face the two girls, his eyebrows drawn together as he shouted, “Tenten! Do not make fun of Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei’s ninja uniform! It is honorable that they have devoted their lives to serving our village!” 

Tenten just laughed even harder and turned to face her teammate, “I wasn’t making fun of their uniforms, I was making fun of the fact that they never wear anything else.” 

“Still! You-“ Lee started to say, but he was interrupted by Gai’s boisterous laugh. 

“Lee, settle down! Tenten is right, Kakashi and I have never thought much about our outfits of choice, though I am definitely more fashionable than my beloved husband.” Gai said confidently. 

“What makes you think that you have better fashion sense than I do?” Kakashi asked, looking down at Gai with what they assumed was a frown on his face.

“My comfortable green jumpsuit is far more fashionable than your uniform.” 

“Maybe so, but I could definitely pick out a better outfit than you could.” 

“Is that a challenge, Rival?” Gai asked, the excitement evident in his eyes as he looked up at his husband.

“Always.” Kakashi responded and suddenly the two were leaving.

“Goodbye my adorable students! I’ll finish the story for you later!!” Gai shouted over his shoulder as he rolled away. 

“But we’ve already heard this story before…” Tenten sighed, standing up and stretching her legs. 

“Well I haven’t,” Temari said and Tenten turned to look down at her girlfriend. 

“Do you really want to hear the end of Gai-sensei’s mission from like 30 years ago? I can just tell you myself.” Temari stood up as well, taking hold of Tenten’s hand as she turned to look at Lee. “See you later, Lee, Temari and I are gonna go get some ice cream.” 

“That is all right, I am going to find Neji so that we can train together!” Lee said excitedly before he jumped up and ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind him. 

Temari and Tenten began walking away hand in hand as they made their way towards the shop. “Your Sensei really has a way with words,” Temari grinned and playfully bumped Tenten with her shoulder. She glanced over to see her girlfriend scoffing and rolling her eyes. 

“That’s one way to put it,” Tenten smiled at her girlfriend.

“He’s very…” Temari paused as she searched for the right words, “descriptive.” She glanced over at Tenten thoughtfully, “I mean he really knows how to tell a story.” 

Tenten laughed at that, “And that wasn’t even one of his favorites, you should see him when he starts telling the story of how he and Kakashi met. Actually you should just see him tell any story that involves him and Kakashi-Sensei.” 

“Oh I think I got a basic understanding from the brief moment he talked about Kakashi-Sensei.”

“Oh really?” Tenten said, eyebrows raised at her girlfriend, “trust me that doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface with those two. They’re disgusting.” 

“I think so,” Temari stated matter-of-factly, “I mean he called the Sixth Hokage his ‘Man of Destiny’.” 

Tenten let out an especially loud laugh, “Please that’s one of his better nicknames, sometimes he gets grossly lovey-dovey when talking about Kakashi-Sensei.” 

“Whatever, you should tell him to try writing motivational books, I think he’d be very good at it.” Temari suggested. 

“He really would be wouldn’t he?” Tenten replied, “I actually should tell him that, I think he’s been pretty bored lately. Well, as bored as Gai-sensei will allow himself to be.” Temari smiled softly at her girlfriend, thinking about how cute Tenten looked when she was thinking. 

The two walked hand-in-hand towards the shop, talking about anything and everything that they could. It’s mostly just Tenten babbling on about this new, powerful weapon she is trying to master, and Temari listening as she rambles. Temari can see how her teammates (Lee and Gai) have rubbed off on her over the years. She vividly remembers the girl she fought at the Chunin Exams, and Temari is still amazed at how strong she has become even though they’ve been dating for years now. Tenten’s passion for learning and training spurs Temari forward, making her want to train and grow stronger right alongside her. She’s not as forward about her passions as Lee and Gai are, everyone in Konoha can hear them yelling whenever they get excited or riled up, but that fire in her eyes is there regardless. 

Temari thinks back to the way that Gai talked about Kakashi, the passion in his eyes and the clear adoration he had for his husband. The phrase “Man of Destiny” was still stuck in her head, she wondered if Tenten ever talked about her like that. Tenten, her Woman of Destiny… 

Temari giggled at the thought and Tenten quickly turned to face her girlfriend, “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny about me almost taking Lee’s head off in the middle of our mission?” 

“Hmm?” Temari snapped out of her daze and focused on Tenten, “Oh, nothing. I just thought of something funny.”

“So were you paying me any attention?”

“...No” Temari responded reluctantly.

“Temariiiiii,” Tenten whined and threw her head back. 

Temari laughed at how cute she was, “I’m sorry! I was busy thinking about how cute you are when you’re rambling.” Temari said, trying to be as serious as she could. 

“Liar!” Tenten shouted and playfully shoved Temari, turning around so that she was walking backwards and Temari was facing her.

“How do you know i’m lying?” Temari asked, raising her eyebrows at the brunette. 

“It’s a new jutsu I’ve come up with,” Tenten stated confidently and Temari couldn’t help but snort at that. “What?!” Tenten yelled, “What’s so funny about that?!” 

Temari just laughed even harder, “The idea that you could learn something new and not immediately run to show me is hilarious.” 

“Is not!” Tenten shouted, “I could totally learn a new jutsu or master a new weapon and you would never need to know.” 

“It’s so true!” Temari yelled back and pointed her finger at Tenten. “You discover a new weapon you’ve never seen before and suddenly I have over 20 text messages of you telling me all about it!” 

Tenten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing as she turned to walk forwards so she was facing away from Temari. Temari just giggled at her girlfriend again, and walked a little faster to catch up with her, throwing her arm around Tenten’s shoulders and tugging her closer. “Oh come on,” She said teasingly, “you know I love it when you ramble on about your weapons.” 

“Whatever,” Tenten huffed and turned her head away from Temari, but Temari could still see the small grin on her face.

“I do!” She moved her arm from around Tenten’s shoulders and intertwined their hands together, “I think it’s adorable.” Tenten turned to face Temari, her cheeks a little more pink than they were before as she giggled at her girlfriend. 

“And I think it’s adorable that you still can’t remember where Ichiraku Ramen is no matter how long you’ve lived in Konoha.” 

Tenten smirked as Temari gasped, “Oh, that was a low blow! And here I am over here calling you cute!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Tenten giggled “you’re always so cute how could I possibly pick a single moment.” 

“Shut up, that’s even worse than what I said!” Temari blushed, “And also, I am not cute.” 

“Oh, yes you are! Don’t try to pull that shit with me, we basically live together.” Temari just scoffed and turned away from Tenten for a brief moment as she noticed that they were finally near the shop in Tenten’s neighborhood. 

“Ah, we finally made it!.” Tenten shouted, it really had been a very long walk back to Tenten’s neighborhood. 

“My treat,” Temari smirked, “I’ll go get the ice pops you just wait out here.” Temari turned away from the brunette, but Tenten wouldn’t let go of her hand just yet. 

“What? Do you remember which kind to get?” Tenten asked, tugging Temari back towards hers. 

Temari scoffed, “Of course I do, I'm actually kind of offended that you think I wouldn’t remember after all these years.” 

Tenten just rolled her eyes at Temari’s dramatics, “I was just making sure!” Tenten finally let go of Temari’s hand and watched as she made her way into the shop. She sat down on the bench and watched as some kids played with a dog across the street, and laughed when one of the kids’ ice cream was snatched up by the large dog. About five minutes later Temari walked out of the shop, ice cream in hand as she sat down beside Tenten on the bench. 

“Aww you remembered,” Tenten said jokingly as she licked the ice cream, “Thank you.” She nudged Temari with her shoulder and laced their fingers together. 

Temari just smirked and glanced over at her girlfriend, “Oh, anything for my Woman of Destiny.” She said the last half in a sing-song voice, and watched as Tenten choked on her ice cream. 

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! my twitter is @kakashitzu and my tumblr is @valikath!


End file.
